A neural network can be represented as one or more layers of interconnected “neurons” (or “nodes”) that can exchange data between one another. The connections between the neurons can have numeric weights that can be tuned based on experience. Such tuning can make neural networks adaptive and capable of “learning.”
A deep neural network is a neural network that has one or more hidden layers of neurons between an input layer and an output layer of the neural network. Such layers between the input layer and the output layer may be referred to as “hidden” because they may not be directly observable in the normal functioning of the neural network. A deep neural network can include any number of hidden layers, and each hidden layer can include any number of neurons.